Into Inuyasha's Nightmare
by Ryogagirl
Summary: Inuyasha has a nightmare about Kagome which seems to be getting worse and worse each night. When the nightmare comes true, Inuyasha is confused about the culprit behind Kagome's capture...... Rated R for a scene of raped involved and strong language.
1. Into the Nightmare

Through Inuyasha'a Dreams  
  
By Ryogagirl  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth behind the tree so that the other wouldn't see him. He bit at his nails while his mind raced with various thoughts....none of them made any sense to him but he had to tell her. He had to get it out. There was no stopping this. He had to reveal.  
  
"Kagome," he began. "I....uh...I have to tell you something. I dunno how but i Have to tell you and...it isn't very easy for me to say...actually...its damn impossible to even think about it.  
  
"Inuyasha, whatever you have to say....you can say, you know. Its not like I'm a stranger. We can tell each other anything." She walked up closer to him and put her hand on the side of his face and smiled. He almost melted in his feet, but now wasn't the time. He had to tell her what he was thinking.  
  
"Well, I...."  
  
Suddenly, almost like a flash, a dark figure swooped down from the sky like an outrageous lightening bolt. Its eyes glowed a hideous yellow as it snatch Kagome from the ground and fly into the midnight sky.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" she cried. Within an instant Inyasha dashed toward to figure, but it was too fast. He panted with exhaustion and realized that there was no hope to save Kagome. No hope to get her back from this figure. There was only her screaming voice that despretely called him from far away.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" Her voice faded into the distance. Inuyasha could do nothing but watch. Why couldn't he go any faster. Why couldn't he save her from this being?  
  
"Kagome.....KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!! KAGOMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he awoke. He deeply breathed in and out and quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked around himself to see that he was in Keade's hut. In front of his Kagome slept peacefully and he sighed with relief. As he quietly got up and walked out of the room, Kagome opened an awaken eye and frowned knowing that something was wrong with him.  
  
"Is he gone?" asked Miroku. He, Sango and Shippou got up and looked out the door just to make sure Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.  
  
"I think so," answered Kagome. She got up and brushed herself off.   
  
"Its getting worse," Sango began. "First it was no more than him talking quietly in his sleep, then he started to actually fuss and moved about, now he screamed out your name, Kagome. What is it that happens to you in his dream that makes him shout like that?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome shook her head. "He never says anything and he acts normally. Maybe its just a nightmare that won't go away."  
  
"No," sudgested Miroku. "Thats not a usual nightmare. He sweats and gets scared and his face is frightened."  
  
"Why don't we just go ask him," asked Shippo.  
  
"That is THE last thing we should do," said Miroku. "If he found out that we listen in on his dreams, Inuyasha will be furious. We don't want that."  
  
Kagome's insides twisted and turned. What was it that happened to her in his dreams? 


	2. To tell or not to tell

Through Inuyasha's Dreams  
  
Part Two  
  
By Ryoga Girl  
  
The river ran smoothly during the day and the sun reflected its beauty off of it. The light was in Kagome's eyes and she shielded herself from the luminous object. In front of her, Inuyasha walked wuth his arms folded. She couldn't see his expression, but she was more than sure that he was not smiling. The other walked slowly in back of her keeping a watchful distance from Inuyasha incase Kagome decided to bring up his recent reactions to his dreams and what she hears.   
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" She wanted to say something so badly. She needed to know.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uh......" Should she say something? "Can we stop here and rest a bit?"  
  
"We just left the village a litle while ago. Why stop now?" He didn't show his usual frustration. Something was definetly wrong.  
  
"I'm just.....not feeling so good right now."   
  
"oh, fine." They sat down by the river and ate a small snack while Shippo played in the river like the child he is. Kagome came closer to Inuyasha and decided that now was a good time to bring up the dream.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have something to tell you." Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing. But he couldn't tell her now, now's not a good time.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well...this isn't easy for me, but...for the past couple of days you've been acting so strangely."  
  
"How?" He kept calm. She couldn't have known about the dream.  
  
"Like, you...you've been saying what you are thinking outloud."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"As in really outloud." She tried to hint to him what she meant. But as far as she could see, he wasn't getting the clue.  
  
"I don't think so." He continuously told himself to play dumb. He knew exactly what she meant.   
  
"Are you sure."  
  
"Quite positive. I think I can hear myself, Kagome."  
  
"Oh, okay." Her feelings were a mix of frustration, anger and pity. Was the dream so bad that he could tell her what is was. But then again, they've been together for so long. Why couldn't he tell her what's on his mind. And why is he playing dumb? She wanted him to admit his dream so badly.. She just wanted him to open up.  
  
Inuyasha, had a mix of feelings for this situation. Why was she invading? Why can't he tell her? What happens if he doesn't? He decided to not say anything until the time was right. He didn't want her, or anyone for that matter, to get worried about him. 'Dreams are nothing,' he tried to convince himself.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!! Where are you?!!!" He screamed out for her with no response in return. Nothing gave an answer but the sound of the river waves in the night and a nearby howl of a wolf. He ihaled and exhaled looking from side to side and back to front. Nothing. She was nowhere. And then.....  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "HELP!!!" He heard shouts and cries of struggle and figured out that someone was trying to hurt her.   
  
"GET OFF!! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!"  
  
"KAGOME! I"M COMING!!!" He heard her scream again. It was coming from the back of him and he began to dash towards it.  
  
"INUYASHA!! HELP!!! AUGHH!! STOP IT! GET OFF OF ME!!!"   
  
But the cries came from the back of him. They were moving.   
  
"INUYASH!!"  
  
The cry came from the back of him again. They couldn't be moving that fast. He couldn't save her. He couldn't find her. He didn't know where he was. And soon it would be too late.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He awoke screaming her name again. He doubted the fact that the other couldn't hear him since his echoed into the mountains.   
  
And he was right.  
  
Above, to the side and behind him, Kagom, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango stood with frightful eyes. Kagome was in tears.  
  
Um..." Inuyasha started. "I have something to tell you lot....." 


End file.
